Summer Lovin'
by sweetlovesongs
Summary: Austin Mahone and Hadley Parker have been best friends since 4th grade. But with graduating high school, how long can they stay friends? And with Austin having a girlfriend, will Hadley soon fall for him? -so sorry they didnt have a category for singers so I picked a tv show with my name in it lol c:


Summer Lovin' - Chapter 1

School's Out:  
"Three...Two...ONE!" As soon as that bell rang, all hell broke loose. I tried looking around for Austin, but there were too many people running around trying to find there friend groups before they all headed up to the lodge. See, every year on the last day of school was the day the Senior's would go up to Eddie Marrot's parents private clubhouse where all the seniors would have a bonfire on the beach and just hangout and have a party before they all go their separate ways, and since Eddie had a younger brother who was graduating with us, we were all lucky enough to get to have our graduation party there.

"Had!" Austin called from down the hallway. He ran up to me and picked me up off my feet. "We're done with this hell hole of a school!"

See I know what you guys are thinking. 'Ally Parker is dating Austin MAHONE?!' No. Me and Austin go way back to the 4th grade when I shared my peanut butter and jelly sandwhich with him on the class field trip to the zoo. Ever since then we have been inseparable. I repeat, we're only best friends.

"I know! What are we gonna do first?" I was beaming. Even on the first day of freshman year I was so done with highschool. Now we were literally done with it and I couldn't help but have a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Let's find Mark and Danny" I nodded. We had a pretty small friend group considering there were only 6 of us. Mark and Danny, or Danielle, were together, and Ally and Caiden were a couple as well.

"What about Ally and Caiden?"

"They'll catch up, they always do." We went to go find Danny and Mark, when all of a sudden Brook ran up to Austin, jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, and started playing tonsil hockey with him. Did I forget to mention Austin was dating Brooklyn Averys, the most popular girl in school? Oh hell, she was known by the whole county of Frontenac. That was only because she did every possible thing known to volunteer work for a good resumé for college. I hated her.

"Hey good lookin" Her arms were around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. I wanted to throw up. "Oh, hey Hadley.." It was sad to think we used to be best friends.

"Hey Brooklyn" See? We couldn't even call eachother by our regular nicknames anymore . I had a good reason to hate her too, she was a slut that thought she was the sh-

"Why don't you head over to the lodge and me and Brook'll see you there?" Austin said rudely, interrupting my train of thought. I hated when he did this. He never realized when he'd totally blow me off, but he was a pretty smart kid. He knew Brook and I hated each other but he'd never do anything about it. I guess he thought some things were better off unresolved.

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll see you guys there." I gave her one last glare before I walked away to find Danny. Great. It had only been 3 minutes after the bell, and I was already in a mood.

"Hey what's wrong?" Danny came up from behind me unexpectedly.

"2 words 2 syllables" That was our code word for 'The Slut'. Emphasis on the.  
Danny just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Can she like not?" I chuckled and just kept walking.

"It's not that I'm jealous, but this is the last day of school. I don't even wanna go to the lodge, I wanna spend it with you guys. Or at least I did. Now I wanna get drunk off my ass and forget about that bitch who is stealing all my best friends one by one." Bingo. That's what she'd do throughout my whole life. Yes I have known her since kindergarden and the day of freshman year she changed. Big time. We got into big fight and she just started to take all of my clean, pure friends, and made them her little projects. Now they were walking barbie dolls with their own Ken doll on each arm just because of the way they dressed. It absolutely disgusted me. But Austin on the other hand, saw 'something in her that was different'. I don't know if he was high when he saying that or what, but I knew for a fact that she was not different from other girls. She was just the same.

"Sure thing girl, I think we could all use a little alcohol right now." We both laughed. She had a point though, it'd been a while since we had gotten so drunk to the point we couldn't remember the night before, and thats exactly what we wanted right now.

Danny found Mark and soon after, the three of us walked out of that building not looking back once.


End file.
